The invention relates to a power supply system consisting of two regulated power supply devices connected in parallel at an output side. One of the power supply devices is constant-voltage regulated, using an apparatus comparing the load currents of the power supply devices.
A circuit arrangement of this type is already known (Regelungstecknik, Issue 10, Vol. 8, 1960, page 374). This circuit arrangement represents a circuit for the equal load regulation of firing-angle controlled rectifier devices which are connected in parallel at the output side. The controlled output resistance of a transistor stage, which carries out a comparison of the measurement voltages derived from the load currents of the two rectifier devices, intervenes in the voltage-dependent firing angle control of the second rectifier device.